This study is designed to examine the effects of employee drug testing programs ion the attitudes and work behaviors of job applicants and incumbents. Research on personnel practices suggests that both applicants and incumbents develop perceptions ,of the organization that are heavily influenced by recruitments, selection, and other personnel practices, and that these perceptions influence job search and choice, job and organizational commitment, job performance, absenteeism, and turnover. If a drug testing program is viewed by employees and job applicants as unjustified or overly invasive, drug testing may lead to lower rather than higher levels of productivity. Several studies are proposed over a two-year period. First, we will develop scales to measure attitudes toward employee drug testing practices, along with scales for measuring the characteristics of actual testing programs. Second, we will conduct several attitude surveys on populations of both job incumbents and job applicants. These surveys will lead to specific predictions about job choice, absenteeism, etc. that will be tested in concurrent and predictive validity studies. Third, we will use studies of simulated job search and choice to determine how individuals integrate information about specific characteristics of drug testing programs in forming an overall evaluation of the program, and, by extension, of the organization. Results from these three groups of studies will allow us to determine the circumstances under which employee drug testing is likely to lead to a net gain, vs. a net loss in productivity.